


Because She Loved Me

by LuckeyLass



Category: Outlander, Outlander Series - Diana Gabaldon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-13
Updated: 2020-11-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:14:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 63
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27536635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuckeyLass/pseuds/LuckeyLass
Relationships: James Fraser/Claire Fraser
Kudos: 13





	Because She Loved Me

It matters not  
If tomorrow comes  
If the sun decides  
To rise  
And light my way  
If the breath  
Of heaven  
Fills my heart  
With life  
For I have been  
To war and back  
Lost love  
And found it once again  
So fate do what you will  
I am ready  
For I have loved  
But I am at peace  
Because she loved me


End file.
